A Web browser may provide a Graphical User Interface (GUI) for a software application running on a client device. A browser running on a client device may interpret Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) code received from a server and display the GUI to the client. Software applications which utilize a browser on the client device communicating over a network (e.g., the Internet) with the server may be referred to as Web-based applications.